Missed you
by Mavis Vermillion Dreyar
Summary: This story is mainly about Tim and Delilah. After a year, Delilah have finally came back from Dubai and she thought that she would be living a happy life with Tim but one night changed their lives forever. Please read this story. Minor Character death. You have been warned. There will be a slight McAbby. 2 Chapter. Finally Complete! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

-I hope you guys will like this new story. Please leave a review because I want to know what you guys think. I seriously need to know so **PLEASE! LEAVE A REVIEW.** I hope you guys will like it. There will be a slight McAbby in here. I hope that this thing will not happen in the show because it will be too sad and everyone will stop watching it. So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Miss you<strong>

Tim and Delilah have been enduring many challenges during the time they were together. But the worse was Delilah got paralyzed. Tim always worried if she still wants him or not. He felt that Delilah was the one for her but there still some things that made him think twice about their relationship. Then Delilah had to move to Dubai for a job. She thought that she would have to break up with Tim because of their long distance relationship but he surprised her by telling her that he will try the long distance relationship. But one particular day changed their lives forever.

That day was like a normal day for Tim as he waited eagerly for Delilah at the Airport. Her flight was due to land at exactly 4 pm. As the time grew nearer, he grew eager and looked for her. It's been like a year since she left for Dubai. He and Delilah have been in a long-distance relationship and he never thought that the relationship will last this long. He still remember the time before Delilah went to Dubai

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

Tim and Delilah waited patiently in the car for the married couple to get married in court. They have been awkwardly silent until both of them decided to spoke up

"I need to tell you…" They said in Unison and blushed.

"What do you want to tell me Delilah?" Tim asked as he let Delilah asked him first.

"You tell me first Tim" She said as she blushed

"You tell me Delilah. Ladies first" He said and Delilah smiled. It was one of the reason why she liked him a lot. His gentleman character attracted her.

"I actually have been offered a job as the a vice-president for a well-known company and It pays a couple times more than I got now" She said and Tim smiled

"That's great news Delilah. Where is it located?" He asked her while staring at her eyes

"It's in Dubai. I haven't accepted it" She said and Tim wondered why

"You should take it Delilah and I won't stop you from taking it" He said and this assured her

"I don't know Tim. This job is very far away from DC and I am really scared" She said and Tim put his hands on her hands gripping tight.

"We can do long distance relationship Delilah and I know that you are braver than anyone that I know. I know that you are not the type that gives up easily." Tim words assured her and she gripped his hands tightly

"I'll take it then Tim. Thanks for telling me everything that you said. I really appreciate it"

"It's my pleasure Delilah" He said and blushed

"So what do you want to tell me Tim?" She said and Tim took a key from his pocket

"Actually I wanted to give you this. It's a key to my apartment. If you go back to DC anytime soon, you can use this key to enter my apartment" He said and Delilah cried as she took the key

"Thank you so much Tim. I'll keep it with me always" She said and they were about to kiss when the couple called them to be their witness.

Flashback Ends

* * *

><p>The clock strikes 4.00 pm as many people got off from the plane. He looked on to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. Many people went passed him but still there was no sign of Delilah. He looked down in disappointment as he thought that Delilah wasn't on the plane. He turned around and started to walk away but a distant yet familiar voice stopped him. He looked back and saw Delilah on her wheelchair coming at him. He smiled widely as he walked passed the people and met her at the middle of the airport. Their eyes were locked on at each other and Tim hugged her tightly.<p>

"Missed you so much Tim" She said as he hugged her. Tim smiled as she told him that

"Missed you too Delilah." He said and released her from his hug.

He went to her back and started helping her push the wheelchair. They went passed everyone because they were giving way for them to pass. Many people looked on and smiled at the couple. After a few minutes, they reached Tim's car at the car park just outside the airport. He helped her to take the passenger seat while Tim folded the wheelchair and put it at the back of his car. He sat in the driver's seat and started the car. He looked behind him and to the side to be sure there were no cars coming. There was none so he quickly reversed the car and drove quickly. He drove for approximately 5 minutes until he stopped at a intersection in front of a red light. Delilah took the chance to look her surroundings. She could see many people playing at the park and flowers were blooming everywhere. She smiled as she saw a small kid fell to the ground trying to catch a butterfly flying above him. After a few minutes, the light turned green and Tim continued driving.

"This place sure changed a lot for a year" She said and Tim smiled while nodding as he looked at his surroundings.

"Now that you mentioned it, this place sure changed a lot. There wasn't a Pizza place there before" He said as he pointed at the Pizza place.

"That reminds me Delilah. Have you eaten yet?" He asked her while looking at her

"Now that you mentioned it. I haven't eaten anything after I boarded the plane. The plane food is not really healthy or organic you know." She said and Tim just smiled. Delilah had always been a vegetarian but she seldom ate meat. He took a turn to the Pizza place and Delilah wondered where was he going

"Where are we going Tim? I thought we were heading back to your place?" She asked and he just chuckled

"We're going to eat some Pizza. I know that you haven't eaten it for a while have you Delilah?" He said and Delilah smile while nodding

"In Dubai there is not a lot of Pizza place so I kinda missed eating a slice"

"Well, we're going to order some Pepperoni Pizza. Your favorite right?"

"You still remembered Tim"

"Of course I still remembered it. How couldn't I forget about it." He said and she smiled as he looked around the Pizza place for a parking space and she found one at the front of the place.

She pointed at it and Tim parked his car. Tim went out from his car and took out the wheelchair from his car. He folded it back and placed it beside the door. He opened the door for Delilah and she slid into the wheelchair while Tim locked his car. He pushed the wheelchair across the ramp and he pushed the door so that Delilah could go in. They looked at the crowded Pizza place. It was full of people from children to adults.

"This place is packed" He said to Delilah and she nodded while trying to look for a seat. She saw a seat at the corner of her eyes and Tim pushed the wheelchair towards the place. He carefully removed a chair and pushed her at the place at the table. He took a seat in front of her and a waiter came to take their order.

"What would you like to eat?" The waiter asked them and they knew what they wanted

"Pepperoni Pizza with extra parmesan on top" The waiter took the order and left them. As they waited for their Pizza. They looked at each other blushing trying to figure out what to say next.

"So how's Dubai?" He asked awkwardly and she looked at him

"It's good Tim. It's a great place. All the people have been kind to me. What about you? Any changes with the team since I've been gone?"

"Well we met Bishop's husband Jake at the Airport and Tony is dating a girl. Her name is Zoe." He said and Delilah just nodded while listening to him.

After several minutes, their Pizza came and the waiter helped them to cut the Pizza into 4 slices. After that, the waiter left them and they started to dig into their Pizza. She took a slice while Tim took a slice. They both ate it and it was truly delicious. The melted cheese just took the Pizza into the next level with the taste from the Pepperoni just tasted like Heaven. The tomato sauce gave the Pizza some extra punch but with some messiness of course. The tomato sauce covered Tim's mouth and he wiped it off while Delilah was still eating the Pizza. After she finished it, her mouth was covered with tomato sauce and Tim chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked while looking at him

"Your mouth. It's really red" He smiled and took a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping her mouth. He bend towards her and Delilah kissed Tim in the forehead leaving a mark of her kiss with tomato sauce. She laughed and Tim finished wiping her mouth. He wiped her kiss and gave another kiss at Delilah's cheek. After a while, they finished the pizza and paid the cashier. He helped her the same way from the airport by folding the wheelchair back and helping her in the front seat. He started his car and drove back to his apartment.

"I'm full. That pizza was really delicious." She said as she held her stomach

"Glad that you liked it" He said while smiling.

After a few minutes, they arrived at Tim's apartment. He helped her get out from his car and opened the door for her. She entered the apartment and she was happy because it was her first time entering his apartment.

"Make yourself home Delilah." He said as he closed the door.

He went to his room and changed into his favorite MIT shirt and sweats. He took Sarah's shirt and pants to give to Delilah. He went out and saw Delilah reading his draft for his novel. He silently went behind her and surprised her. She jumped for a little bit but managed to calm herself. She hit Tim on the shoulder and they laughed. She drove the wheelchair to Tim's bathroom after she took the clothes. After a couple of minutes, she came out and was yawning.

"I'm really tired Tim. I want to go to sleep" She said and Tim nodded

"You had a tiring day. You can take my bed. I'll take the couch." Tim said and Delilah shook her head.

"I don't want you to take the couch Tim. I want you by my side for tonight" She said and Tim smiled

"Alright" He said and they went into his bedroom and went straight to bed. It was around midnight so Delilah put on her night mask

"Goodnight Tim" She said and Tim answered her

"Goodnight Delilah" He said as he looked at her face smiling by her side.

Next door, Mrs. Bergman turn on her kettle and baked some cookies because her son's birthday was tomorrow. She was busy mixing the second batch of cookies and he fell asleep. The cookies in her oven started to burn and not long after that, the oven was caught on fire and the fire spread to the other place burning the place down. Mrs. Bergman still fall asleep not noticing the fire and the fire started to spread to the other apartment including Tim's apartment which was the closest.

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of the story. Please leave a review cause it will mean a lot to me and maybe a lot of reviews will lead to an early update.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

-So sorry for the really late update but thank you for waiting. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story and also marking this as their favorite and not to mention putting it as their alert stories. Please leave a review because I want to know what you guys think. I seriously need to know so **PLEASE! LEAVE A REVIEW.** I hope you guys will like it. There will be a slight McAbby but a hell lot of McGee/Delilah moments in here. I hope that this thing will not happen in the show because it will be too sad and everyone will stop watching it. So enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The fire grew spread faster than than anyone could imagine. After just a couple minutes the whole apartment was engulfed in flames. felt that her surroundings was getting hotter. She opened her eyes slightly and the sight of bright red flame almost gave her a heart attack. She grabbed the pail of water and threw it at her oven but it didn't change a thing it was too late. The drawers on top of her was beginning to fall and she froze to the spot. She was terrified and she tried everything to make her legs move. The drawers started to drop one by one and she started to scream in panic. The drawer just dropped a couple inches from her feet before she passed out and was preparing herself for her death.

In Tim's apartment. Tim heard a scream and that woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw bright red flames around his apartment. He woke Delilah who was sleeping peacefully and she panicked.

"What's happening Tim?" She asked Tim in panic as she began to cough

"I don't know Delilah but we need to get out of here" She nodded and started to reach for her wheelchair but the roof fell in front of the wheelchair making it impossible to reach it.

"Climb to my back Delilah" He said and she nodded. She clung to his back and he started to walk away. He tried to open his door but it was stucked.

"This is not happening" He said and Delilah could sense his nervousness.

"Try kicking the door Tim" She said and he nodded. He kicked the door with all his might and managed to kick the door open. He watched as his bookshelf is caught in fire and all his sofas was burned into ash but he didn't care. The only thing on his mind was to save Delilah. He went down the stairs and he heard a crack on the stairs. He managed to walk down without making the stairs fall down. He opened the front door and managed to get out from his apartment safely. He laid Delilah on the grass trying to make sure she was alright.

"Delilah. Are you alright?" He looked nervously as Delilah was unconscious. Minutes after that, Delilah coughed and opened her red rimmed eyes and she was happy to look at her boyfriend face. Tim smiled widely as he saw Delilah was coming to. He kissed her on the cheek and looked behind as his apartment was engulfed in flames. Then the sound of the firemen talking caught his attention

"There's still a casualty in there on the second floor, the room over here. We can't reach it" They said to each other as they pointed at Mrs. Bergman's room. Tim looked on and tried to find Mrs. Bergman but he couldn't find her. Delilah noticed his anxiety

"What's the matter Tim?" She asked him nervously

"It's Mrs. Bergman. I can't find her anywhere"

"Maybe she got out?"

"No. I don't think she got out Delilah. The fireman was pointing at her apartment and said that there was a casualty there." Delilah knew where this conversation is going

"Please don't tell me that you are going in there" She said almost crying and he just looked at her

"I have to do this Delilah. It's my job" He said and Delilah burst into tears

"Promise me one thing Tim. Don't die and leave me. Please come back safely" She said and he nodded

"I promise Delilah. I love you" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He ran back to the building even though the fireman tried to stop him. He raced through the stairs and battling through burning woods. He managed to reach Mrs. Bergman apartment. He kicked the door and rushed finding her

"**Mrs. Bergman! Are you here!?**" He didn't heard any answer but luckily he found her on the floor. He went straight towards her and checked her pulse finding a weak and thread one.

"Just stay with me Mrs. Bergman." He lifted her up using his arms and started walking back towards the door.

The ceiling collapsed and some hit Tim on the head. He yelled in pain and dropped to one knee. It made him really Dizzy and blood began to hamper his vision but he was determined to save her. He stumbled down the stairs and fell as the stairs collapsed leaving him with an injured leg. He got up and lift Mrs. Bergman again and started walking towards the door as fast as he could. His leg was killing him and he felt that the world was spinning out of control. But miraculously, he managed to get out in time because the moment he got out. The apartment exploded and Tim collapsed. Delilah watched in horror as his boyfriend fell to the ground. Paramedics rushed to the scene. They lifted Tim and put him onto a stretcher while Mrs. Bergman was put onto a different one. Delilah watched and cried as she saw her boyfriend being put onto an ambulance. A paramedic saw her and asked her

"Excuse me miss but are you hurt?" He asked and she shook her head

"No. I'm okay, a little smoke is all. but could I go with him to the hospital? I am his girlfriend" She pointed at Tim

"Could you help me get inside the ambulance because I am paralyzed and my wheelchair lost in the fire" The paramedic nodded and lifted her up and put her inside the ambulance.

"Tim You will be alright. I am here with you" She said but Tim didn't respond. All she could see was her boyfriend bloody face and her tears started falling on his face.

In 10 minutes, the ambulance pulled into the emergency bay of the hospital bringing Tim and Mrs. Bergman. Both of them were rushed to the ER. Delilah was given a wheelchair by the paramedic and she waited patiently outside. After an hour, she heard a familiar voice behind her

" I came after I saw the news. How's Tim doing Delilah?" She turned around and saw Gibbs standing there. She hugged him and cried

"Tim is still in the ER. He's in there for almost an hour now. I just wished that Tim didn't came back to the building after he got out" She tried to explain

"What do you mean Tim got back into the building?" Gibbs asked taking a seat beside her

"Mrs. Bergman, the landlady was trapped so Tim did what he was supposed to do. He went back in and managed to save her." He heard what Delilah told him and he put his arms around her

"Tim is really brave. He done his job as a NCIS agent. He will survive this. I know he will" He smiled to her and this comforted her.

Moments after that, Tony came followed by Abby and Ellie. Lastly Ducky and Jimmy came. They waited for another 4 hours and finally a doctor came out from the ER. They all went to him and he asked them

"Families of Timothy McGee?" He asked them and Gibbs answered

"It's Special Agent McGee. I am his boss. How is he?"

"Special Agent McGee has suffered a concussion and had bleeding on his brain. We have gone in and relieved the pressure and stopped the bleeding for now, he is still unconscious and we won't know any further problems until he wakes up." The moment she heard the word, Delilah burst into tears and Tony tried to comfort her.

"It will be alright Delilah. It's just a chance"

"But the doctor said that there was a chance. Why does this thing have to happen to Tim" She cried in Tony's arm and Abby started crying.

"**Tell me that Timmy is going to be alright!**" She cried and Gibbs tried to comfort her.

"We could only hope and pray Abbs." He said and Abby cried loudly soaking gibbs shirt

"How's Mrs. Bergman?" Gibbs asked the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head signaling that she didn't made it

"Mrs. Bergman inhaled a lot of smoke, there was nothing we could do for her" Gibbs nodded and continued to calm Abby

"Can I see him?" Delilah asked the Doctor and he nodded. She made her way to his room. She cried at the sight of Tim's bandaged head and he was lying there lifelessly. She went to his side and cried.

**"YOU SAID THAT YOU WON"T LEAVE ME TIM! YOU EVEN PROMISED TO ME! TIM PLEASE WAKE UP FOR ME! PLEASE!" **She yelled and cried even more

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the way to heaven<strong>_

Tim woke up and saw many people walking up a long, winding, golden staircase. He realized that he was dead. He started following them but a couple of people stopped him. It was Director Sheppard and Kate

"Why are you here Tim?" Kate asked him even though she knew the answer

"Kate? I don't know. I think I died"

"But your time hasn't come Agent McGee. You are leaving too many people behind. Looked at them" She showed him the scene of them crying and he started crying. Then he heard Delilah's voice and both of them nodded.

"Go Tim. They need you. It is not your time yet"He nodded and went back

* * *

><p>Tony came in and tried to move Delilah away. She was crying but she slowly let him pull the wheelchair back. then she saw Tim's fingers move.<p>

"**Wait!** I saw Tim's fingers move. Let me go Tony" Tony let her go and she reached and gently took Tim's hands. She felt that Tim was starting to regain consciousness as she could feel the grip of his hands. Slowly Tim opened his eyes and he looked at her

"I kept my promise right Delilah?" He said and smiled

"**Tim!**" She said and kissed him on the lips while crying heavily. The others looked on smiling and sigh a sense of relieve.

"Promise me that you won't do that again Tim"

"I promise Delilah"

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think of the story. Please leave a review cause it will mean a lot to me and maybe a lot of reviews will lead to an early update.<p> 


End file.
